fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaida
Vaida (ヴァイダ, Vaida) is a boss character, and later a playable character, in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is a brutal general of Bern, who ends up deserting after a disastrous attack on Eliwood's army. History From what can be told from an ex-comrade, Heath, she was once a former commander of Bern, indicating her high rank as a Wyvern Lord. She was known as the "Dragon Fang General" and said to be stronger than the Wyvern Generals. Vaida lost her honor and rank of commander after a Bern general concocted a fake rebellion to enhance his military prestige. Vaida and Heath's unit (which, in a support conversation with Heath, she calls "Vaida's Raiders") was ordered to kill the so-called rebels, who were actually unarmed peasants. Instead of carrying out orders, they attempted to stop the slaughter of innocents; for this, the whole unit was condemned to death by hanging for treason. Vaida ordered the rest of her unit to flee to Lycia while she stayed behind as a decoy; it was in the subsequent fight that she received the scar on her face. She wandered aimlessly until she fell in service with the Black Fang. Though she had great disdain from many of the veterans of the Black Fang, Ursula, a valkyrie of the Four Fangs in particular, who secretly aided the party in defeating Vaida by giving them a Hammerne staff, she was an interesting specimen to Sonia and Nergal. When it came time to confront Eliwood, Hector, and their companions, Nergal augmented her Spear with his magic, hoping that the ruthless knight would slay the lords. They were mistaken, however, as Vaida quickly tired of the battle and retreated. For her incompetence, she was demoted by Sonia, but was not dealt the Fang's Judgment for she was not an official Black Fang member. She returns later on in Chapter 27/29: Cog of Destiny, leading a division of Wyvern Riders. Whether she expected to run into Eliwood and the group again was unknown, but she engaged them in an instant. Either Eliwood or Hector, however, spoke with the enraged Wyvern Lord telling her about how they saved Zephiel. Vaida (who was a loyal Bern warrior) joined the party because of a sense of debt. After Nergal and his morphs are slain, Vaida returns to Bern to secretly aid the newly crowned King Zephiel. Heath can accompany her if they get an A in supports. Her Wyvern is called Umbriel. Despite her serving Zephiel, she is not seen at his side during the War on Bern (FE6). She may have tried supporting Zephiel from the shadows, or the rumors of her death at the end may have been true, she may have even been killed before the war or during it (but not in a battle that the game shows). Either way, it is unknown what really happened to her. Personality Vaida is incredibly vain and arrogant, always claiming herself superior to others and referring to herself as "The hope of Bern". Even if the odds are placed unfavorably in the enemy's favor, she claims that she will prevail despite the circumstances. Despite her vanity, however, she carries a deep loyalty to the royalty of Bern, Zephiel in particular, and places her comrades and Bern above everything else, even her honor. In-Game Stats Non-Hector Hard Mode |Wyvern Lord |Fire |9 |43 |20 |19 |13 |11 |21 |6 |12 |8 |Sword - A Lance - A |Spear Hector Hard Mode |Wyvern Lord |Fire |9 |47 |22 |21 |14 |11 |22 |7 |12 |8 |Sword - A Lance - A |Spear Growth Rates |60% |45% |25% |40% |30% |25% |15% Overview Vaida appears first as an enemy, her stats greatly enhanced by the use of her famous spear augmented by Nergal, known by the Fire Emblem community as the Uber Spear, which transfers its stat boosts to whoever uses it. She is defeatable, though defeating Vaida that early in the game will require either Arena Abusing, the use of the Mine Glitch, or great tactical prowess, possibly including the death of a party member. However, It is not recommended, as Vaida is a recruitable character later on. She appears with an ordinary Spear, however. Through use of the Mine Glitch, it is possible to obtain her "Uber Spear". As a playable character, Vaida is the second and last Wyvern-related character attainable, her stats high with stumbling blocks in Speed, Luck, and Resistance. Heath's stats will surpass her quickly once he promotes, but Vaida is a viable substitute for wyvern units. However, one must take great care when using the Wyvern Lord, as she suffers from the wyvern classes' greatest weaknesses: bow users, and all Magic users. Possible Endings Vaida - Flying Fang Some rumors say that Vaida died at the hands of Bern forces. Others say she now serves Bern's Prince Zephiel. Heath and Vaida After paying her debt to Eliwood, Vaida returned to Bern. Though no longer an official knight, she sought to aid the prince from the shadows. Heath followed her home to Bern to support her. Harken and Vaida Though both desired to be together, they could not bring themselves to end their service to their lords, and so they parted ways. That was the last time Harken ever heard Vaida's voice. Other Supports Dorcas, Karla, Merlinus, Canas, Wallace Quotes Death Quote Final Chapter: Light Quote Vaida: What are you worried about? With me here, we can't lose! If, as a boss, she fights Heath Vaida: You! Heath: Commander? Commander Vaida! It's me, Heath!!! Vaida: The deserter? By what right are you back in Bern? Heath: You first! Why are you working with the Black Fang? We swore to serve only House Bern... Vaida: I don't see anyone from the royal family around, do you? Heath: Commander Vaida... Vaida: Prepare yourself, Heath!! You were a novice when you reneged on your vows. Have you improved much since you turned your coat? Heath: Commander! I... I do not want to fight you. Vaida: No more talk! Trivia *In a beta version of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, she was a noble of House Valkeria of Bern, and was Heath's sister. *Her mount's name comes from the Latin word "umbra", meaning shadow or ghost. Gallery File:Fe7_perso_vaida.gif|Vaida's portrait File:Vaida.gif|Vaida's mini portrait Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Playable characters